It is known in the art relating to vehicle sliding doors to provide a middle track on the inside of the door to improve the exterior lines of the vehicle. It is also known to use a pair of swing-arms to pivot the door out of the door panel in the manner of a four bar parallelogram linkage. One sliding door arrangement discloses a single swing-arm having its one end pivoted to a body pillar and its other end pivoted to a carriage sleeve slidably supported on a longitudinal bar fastened on the inside of the door, for resisting the entire weight of the door. The swing-arm, which is limited to ninety degrees of rotational travel, has a rigid guide arm, fixed at the swing-arm other end, and includes a guide roller on its free end that travels in a curved end of a stationary body guide rail at the door bottom edge.